


Field Research

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Community: 60_minute_fics, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season One) PWP, and because 3 SPN car-porn fics is clearly not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Research

**Author's Note:**

> Written during S1, and posted here now for archiving.

~*~

They looked over the news story discreetly at the diner, discussing the key parts of what they already knew.

“We need to get started on this right away,” John stated. “No telling how bad things are going to get in the next few days.”

“Sam and I can take the library, do some research there,” Dean said, pinching Sam’s knee in warning.

“Fine,” John nodded. “I’ll take the last family that saw it, see what they remember.”

Dean and Sam edged out of the booth, John finishing his coffee and taking care of the bill. 

“Wha—" Sam started, but Dean’s glare shut him up. They got into the car, closed the doors, and Dean started up the engine and began backing out.

“What’s your hurry?” Sam burst out. “And since when do you _ever_ want to go to the library?”

“Oh, we’re not going there right away,” Dean muttered. “Because that would be the final freakin’ straw right now.” He sped down the street, relenting when Sam smacked his leg in warning.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but spending the morning at the police station better not be it. So slow down and be a little casual for a change,” Sam snapped.

Dean grumped, but dropped the speed down and headed out of town, turning off onto a forest road a mile later.

“Uh-uh,” Sam said. “We are not checking this out alone, not without a plan or some background.”

“Will you shut up?” Dean said. “The only thing I’m going to be checking out is your naked body, and it would really help if you’d start being cooperative.”

“Naked?” Sam asked.

“Hell yes. It’s been four days, and Dad won’t leave us alone for two minutes. Even on the road we have to caravan with him all the time.” Dean heaved out a breath of exasperation. “It’s driving me _nuts._ ”

Sam smiled in a completely different way then. “So pull into someplace secluded and let’s get going.”

“Now you’re talking.” Dean moved onto a logging road, finding a wide spot a quarter mile in and pulling off to park.

“Outside or in?” Sam asked.

“Um….” Dean considered a moment, and settled on, “Inside. Mosquitoes.”

“Yeah. Hate ‘em,” Sam agreed. 

Dean slid across the car and right onto Sam’s lap, pulling Sam’s jacket off and leaning in to bite his neck softly.

“Careful,” Sam said. “Bruises.”

“I know, I know,” Dean muttered. He swept Sam’s earlobe into his mouth, swirling it around and drawing it in and out while Sam moaned softly in his throat. Sam’s hands came up Dean’s sides, stroking, lifting Dean’s shirt up and brushing softly over the skin underneath. 

Sam’s hand drifted down to cup Dean’s butt, and Dean thrust right up against him in response. 

“You _are_ eager,” Sam said, pulling Dean down toward his mouth with the other hand.

“Four days, Sammy. I’m dying here,” Dean murmured against Sam’s lips. He shifted and rolled, feeling Sam harden underneath him. Dean rubbed himself up against Sam’s belly as they kissed, aching for friction and just the feeling of Sam’s body pushing against his own.

“Lie down,” Sam whispered. He pushed Dean gently to the side, up against the driver’s side door, and leaned toward him, caressing Dean through the unforgiving denim of his jeans. 

“Ohhh,” Dean gasped out, as Sam’s hands slid up to pull down the zipper and ease Dean’s pants off his hips. Dean loved the urgency and tease of it all, hated the wait but loved how intense it made the reward.

Sam rubbed Dean’s tip through the boxers before yanking them down and just taking in Dean’s whole length. His hands roamed over Dean’s hips, across the insides of Dean’s thighs, as Sam worked heated miracles with his tongue.

Watching Sam do this riled Dean up almost as much as the sheer sensation of it did. Sam’s eyes were closed, his mind completely caught up in the experience of tasting, feeling, _claiming_ Dean through this glorious, addictive ritual. Sam’s hands slid under Dean, lifting his hips to take more of him in, and that finished it. Dean’s breath hitched and the skin all over his body got tight as he exploded gratefully in Sam’s warm and insatiable mouth. 

“Oh, god,” Dean moaned, his hand pushing Sam back a little when the sensation shifted from climax to ultra-sensitivity.

Sam just chuckled around Dean, the vibrations tickling slightly, but he softened his technique all the same.

Dean stroked Sam’s hair a moment, then sat up and scooted back. “Your turn now,” he said.

“Nah,” Sam said. “I’m good.”

“Bullshit. It could be days—weeks—before we get a chance like this again, Sammy.” Dean waited expectantly, then grew impatient. “Pants off now, Sam!”

“God, you’re so bossy sometimes,” Sam said, but he did as he was told.

“And sometimes you love it,” Dean answered, gesturing for Sam to open his legs so he could get between them. “Finally,” Dean said, as he moved in with hands and mouth and _intent_.

Sam writhed and whimpered under Dean’s full-out attack on his hesitation, and before long Dean _had_ him—shaking and pleading and gasping like a desperate man. Dean swept his thumb across the underside of Sam’s cock while sucking, flicking, _twisting_ over the top. Sam’s all-out moan signaled victory, and Dean pushed down on those hips and buried Sam in the back of his throat as he rode Sam through a long and incoherent orgasm. 

The car became quieter as Dean ran slow, gentle hands across his brother, speaking with his touch and listening with his fingertips.

Sam breathed in heavily, unevenly under Dean’s reassuring caress. The sound of scrub jays drifted through the forest while Dean finished up and helped Sam back into his pants. Dean’s own clothes were still half-undone, forgotten in his haste to make the most of these stolen moments. He was surprised by Sam’s laugh, drawing his attention back to his own state. Dean pulled everything back into place with efficient, practiced hands.

“I’m dead now,” Sam announced.

“Not bad for a guy who tried to bail out on a free blowjob,” Dean answered. “A really good one, I might add.”

“I’d hit you with my sarcasm, but it’s kind of pointless when you’re right.”

“Ooh! And you admit it!” Dean said gleefully.

“This time,” Sam smiled back.

“We’d better get moving, so we can get some decent research done,” Dean said. He turned on the Impala, the rumble vibrating up through his still-tingling groin.

“Are you planning on visiting the library a lot in the future?” Sam said.

Dean smiled, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

“Let’s put it this way, Sam. Either Dad takes road trips without us on a regular basis… Or I am going to become one scholarly guy.” 

“I always knew you were smart,” Sam said, his smile loose and satisfied. 

“And I adapt,” Dean grinned. “Or we’d wind up doing this in the bathroom while Dad’s asleep. Now this? Is definitely a much better plan.” 

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
